


Escapade

by Lynx_Tiger



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: DJ!Carlos, DJ!Cecil, M/M, Nightclub AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minor College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_Tiger/pseuds/Lynx_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic and order. Carlos' life evolves around those two things whether it's in school and science or if it's when he's DJing at a nightclub. When he meets another DJ whose life and music evolves around emotions and feelings, Carlos just may start to rethink how music is made, and what his life is supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioActivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Nightvale nor do I make any profit from making this fanfiction. 
> 
> Chapters will get longer as this story progresses. There are more notes at the bottom! Thank you to RadioActivity who told me to write this with confidence.

His fingers traced the buttons of the soundboard with expert care. His headphones were pressed tight against his head as he focused on the music vibrating against the floor. The lights were dancing across the building in intricate designs. Green, gold, purple, gold, green, blue, electric blue, purple, purple, green, in so many different patterns. He could hear the crowd yelling, their feet stomping in time with the music that he was happily providing. He tried to keep it away from too much dub step, but he did enjoy the trance and electric music. Trance.  
  
And it was entrancing. He glanced up into the darkness, the only good lighting that he had was the spotlight that he was underneath. Everyone was silhouettes, faceless, as they should be. As they were meant to be. This night was for them to erase their day, their very being and identity. They were to form new personas in the dark, with only a light show to guide them and the music to encourage them to continue dancing and possibly make friends, if not family.  
  
Carlos scratched the discs a bit, to keep them on their toes and then let the song fade into something else. Just as hard, with just as many more beats. He pressed one hand to the headphones as he moved his fingers across the sound board with more precision. It was a science, it was knowledge to do this. He had to time everything correctly. If he even made a misstep then the spell would be broken. He glanced up again and found himself to be a little taken aback by a character that was practically glowing underneath the backlight.  
  
He was used to seeing things glow on people. Glow sticks, kandi, he even seen someone bring in a hula hoop to one of his performances and danced with it while it flashed different colored lights as it was being moved. However, this was different. This man had glow-in-the-dark tattoos on his skin. He was too far to tell too much about what the designs were on him. His hair reflected the lights nicely too. He was interesting to look at. Intrigued, he decided to see what would happen if he added a little more bass to the music, and concentrate the beats on happening when he wanted them to.  
  
The man flowed with the music carelessly, without much restraint and without having to judge his steps. He disappeared into the dark crowd, but the glowing tattoos always gave him away if he looked up just in time. He had a lot of dance partners, or perhaps he was just dancing alone and grabbing them as he went along. Occasionally, when he had the time and the music didn't take him away, he always thought about the patrons who showed up here to his shows. What troubles they were running from, what his music could provide for them, what escape could they possibly need from him. And this man, the one that practically glowed like an angel with a halo, could need a dance club for. What could his music, his trance and bass, could take him away from.  
  
He kept the music hard, he kept them dancing. He didn't dare let them slow. Sweat glistened off of bodies, some moved off of the dance floor to the nearby bar that was had a white glowing table that looked like a walk-way in Hollywood. Patrons got their moment to "shine" while they leaned against the table, make up smeared, and eyes wide with fun. High on something other than LSD and marujana. Drunk on the music rather than the alcohol that they were about to consume and it was the bartenders who stayed in the dark, faceless.  
  
He felt someone gently tap his shoulder and he looked up from his revere to see that it was the man with the glowing tattoos. Only underneath the spotlight they weren't glowing. They were a light purple that marked his skin. He could accuse of it being excellent penmanship, but who the hell would have time to take such time and care into making these tattoos when they were only going to last the night? A dedicated person to their persona perhaps, or maybe they just enjoyed having them. Who was he to judge?  
  
He took off his headphones and the music blasted all around him, disconcert him. The headphones blocked most of the loudness so that he could focus on the music and it helped him protect his ears as well as his head from gaining an unnecessary headache. He closed his eyes for a moment, just for a moment so that he would stop feeling dizzy from the music. The contact high that everyone else was on, he couldn't afford to get. He needed a different kind of high. He opened his eyes and looked at the man who was standing before him, looking concerned. His lips were moving, but he couldn't hear him. He shook his head and pointed at the speakers.  
  
The man nodded, he took that time to notice that not only was his tattoos a lilac purple, but his eyes were strange too. Cat eyed and also purple. That was interesting. He looked at the guy's arms, but there wasn't any kandi adorning them. Which was fine, not everyone did that when they went to raves.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you." The man said loudly. "But I was curious about something."  
  
"Oh?" He asked.  
  
"Your name."  
  
He paused, tilting his head at the man. "Carlos." He was about to put the headphones back on, but he noticed that the man hadn't left.  
  
"When you gain a break, may I get you a drink?" The man questioned.  
  
He was taken aback by the forwardness. He was thoughtful for a long time, did he dare? He was extremely careful when it came to drinks. Especially in a setting like this. He shook his head, "I don't know your name."  
  
The man muttered something to himself, raking his fingers against his blonde locks. He turned back and was about to say something when Carlos noticed that someone had grabbed him by the wrist. It was a girl who was possibly just as tall as the man, just a foot shorter. She was smiling and was saying something, but it was being drowned out by the music. Carlos took the time to put his headphones back on and refocus himself on the music.  
  
When he looked back up, the man was no longer there. Possibly dragged away by the girl. For some reason, it bothered him a bit. It made him a little confused. Wasn't he supposed to answer  a question? Maybe it wasn't important. After all, this was when people were more courageous and a little more reckless. He knew that he wasn't trying to be rude, and he knew that he was genuinely trying to get him to have a drink, but the lights and the darkness, almost anyone could look hot underneath a good light show. It wouldn't be surprising to him to find out that they had left for the nearest dimmed bathroom.  
  
He tightly clutched the headphones with one of his hand trying to lock out everything. The music finally dulled and he was back into a comforting noise-canceling silence. The bass and the vibrations his only guide as well as the crowd's reactions.  
  
Logic at its finest.  
  
  



	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos sees someone in the university that's familiar, and also gets invited to go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Nightvale nor do I make any profit from making this fanfiction. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the lovely kudos and comments!!!! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this AU! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy it!!!!! Thank you to RadioActivity who told me to write this with confidence. Expect longer chapters as the story progresses!!!!

His head pounded with the bass. His feet wobbled on the ground, as if he wasn't certain if he was steady or not. Dark circles were deep under his eyes and his hair was completely in all colors of fucked up. He was barely awake as he trudged through his bedroom, tripping over random bits of clothing and trying very hard not to step on homework and files that he had strewn across the floor towards his bathroom. He was thanking all sorts of gods and goddesses that he didn't have to be the DJ host for the after party.

When he closed his eyes to wash his face, he could see the darkness of the silhouettes moving together in a controlled movement, as if all of them had choreographed before they got to the club. He could see the glowing lights, the lasers and the light shows that he provided as well as what the crowd had made for themselves with the glow sticks, the hula hoops, and the kandi that were caught under the glow light. All of them faceless besides one.  
  
Purple, glowing, and cat eyed. He opened his eyes and he felt himself jerk, unsteadily he held on to the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. The memory of black and then purple was crystal in his mind. He didn't know much about him, save for that. He thought it was strange that he kept thinking about it, but at the same time, why wouldn't he? Most people knew better than to go up to the DJ booth unless it was to request a song, and if it was a party like he had done, then no one would go up to request at all. It would be up to his discretion and if people didn't like it, they knew the door.  


But most did and he didn't come up there to request a song. He asked for something different and he never got an answer and despite that it made Carlos feel a little guilty, he was also a little pleased with that fact. It wasn't that the man bothered him, well he did in a way. Bothered him by keeping invading his mind when he wanted the party out of his thoughts and in to a memory file. Because reality was his demon to face right now. Music couldn't save him, even if he dared.  
  
School was a biting harsh mistress and even more so when he realized that he was, unfortunately, an hour and a half late. Cursing, he decided that after school he would take a shower. For now, brushing his teeth and running a comb through his unmanageable hair would have to do. He found clothes that he presumed were clean and gathered his homework before taking off.  
  
It was his luck that he lived close by the campus. The apartment building that he leased from was kind to the students that went across the street to get to their university. There was easy rent and utilities were paid for. Of course, that went for all of the renters who lived there, but the rent occasionally depended on floor and building. It was an understanding among everyone though that the students had it much harder and those with scholarships and weren't in time to get dorms were only there for a little while so that when roommate options were open again they would get first pick, hopefully.  
  
He ran across the highway, not caring about streetlights and thanking heavens that there was a less traffic than there could have been on a Monday morning. He ran his hand over his face again, attempting to get some sense of self before he was fully on the campus. The last thing he wanted was the professors to think that he was hungover. It wouldn't just ruin his reputation, but it could also affect his scholarship standing. He really couldn't afford that.  
  
He managed to get to his second class before the it even started and rummaged through his bag to his laptop. He sent an email to his early morning professor, apologizing profusely for his negligence and asking if there was anything that he missed that needed to be discussed. He also sent a classmate an email, asking if there were notes from that class that he could borrow, if there were any to take. Also apologizing to them for not being right in the head and forgetting to come to class.  
  
He leaned back against the cushioned chair and looked around at the classroom. The professor was just about to come through the door possibly. Everyone was scattered, despite that it was a lecture room. There were more people who picked the very back of the room, whispering and talking and playing on their phones or setting up their laptops. There were less people who were sitting in the front. The front row was practically empty besides a girl who was sitting at the very edge, but against the wall. There were a few people who were spread out in the second, but the third row, just the little diagonally away from Carlos, was a man that looked strikingly familiar.  
  
His ear was a gauged tentacle. He could see faint outlines on him, but he couldn't tell if it was the light or if it was from the paint that he used in the party. Was it it him? He was unsure. He pursed his lips and rubbed them together. The door opened and he put the thought out of his mind. Even if it was him, he shouldn't encourage him. It would be bad for both of them. After all, the person he was in the club wasn't exactly the person he was when he was at school.  
  
He tapped the pencil rhythmically as the professor managed to get the PowerPoint up and turned the front of the lights off. He focused completely on the lesson, despite that there were times when he thought about talking to him after class. To at least, return the favor and get his name.  
  
Class went by too fast. Carlos finished the last of his notes and stuffed his notebook into his bag. He looked over to see that the man was also doing the same, and was putting it over his shoulder walking down the steps. He felt his voice clench in his throat, wanting to call out to him. Instead, he let him go and shrugged it off. It was for the best. They probably wouldn't know each other anyway. For all he knew, it was a one night thing. The scene might not have been his thing, if the girl dragging him away was anything to go by.  
  
 _Then how did he know how to make his tattoos stand out in that type of environment? Perhaps you're worried that it's a one time thing for **you.**_  
  
He shook his head a little wilder, a little stronger. He didn't need this. He didn't need the reminder floating around. He needed his brain to be silent and focused on something other than last night. Other than the man who was there.  
  
"Distracted much?"  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over to see Leland staring at him, amused. Leland was the one who got him into the rave scene to begin with. Not to DJ, but to dance. To find an escape in the music that could become hypnotic if anyone was skilled enough to it. His hair was combed over one of his eyes, like usual. It made Carlos smile slightly. Always trying to look cool.  
  
"Not too badly." Carlos rubbed the back of his neck as he hefted the bag on to his shoulder. He started walking out of the classroom with Leland following behind him. "I had a late night."  
  
"I bet." Leland was smirking, though not unkindly. "Do you have the weekend off or are you going to throw another?"  
  
Carlos pursed his lips. Normally the nightclubs would call him up and line him up alongside other DJs who were also going to be attending. "I think this weekend I'm free." Or so he hoped. Homework was something that needed to get done. He was pretty good at getting it done in advance, but there were always some days when the professors liked to assign it a day when he was about to go in.  
  
"Good! Then you should totally go to C.G.P's party this weekend. He's throwing it downtown, nearby Larry's."  
  
C.G.P was a DJ that Carlos only heard of, but not his music nor ever been to his parties. Leland is one of the big fans, and had once worked with him for a time. C.G.P was notorious for always having different people working for him, but never for too long. Leland had been around for a while, working on the light shows when he decided to quit, though Carlos never asked why. Despite it all, Leland still remained loyal. "Who else is going?"  
  
"Dana might."  
  
"Dana?"  
  
"C.G.P's new worker whose lasting a whole lot longer than most of us combined." Leland shoved a door open and they walked out onto the campus' grounds. "Where are you heading to next? Science lab? Library?"  
  
Carlos checked his watch, "Math lab actually."  
  
Leland winced. "You have fun with that, science kid. I'm going to head off somewhere else. So, you in? Better yet, keep your phone on and I'll text you details."  
  
He sighed as he watched Leland walk away without so much saying a goodbye or hearing a confirmation that he was even going to keep his phone on. He ran his fingers through his hair; so his weekend was shot. Hopefully it would be on a Saturday night or a Friday one. He really, really hoped that his professors would be kind to him this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like to chat and/or bug me to update, my tumblr is [here](http://lynx-tiger-arjei.tumblr.com) I'm more than willing to chat and make friends. I do take prompts on occasion. Have a great day wherever you are! Stay safe!


	3. Say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leland and a friend drag Carlos into a party where he meets the infamous C.G.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Nightvale, nor do I make any profit from them.
> 
> A big thank you to RadioActivity for not only encouraging me to write but to also beta this chapter!
> 
> Oh my gosh guys. I am so, so sorry for not being around and updating last week. Please take this late chapter as an apology!!! You are very kind to me with the kudos and the bookmarks and what comments I have received. I wish I could hug you all personally, but can't. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story! Please continue to enjoy! 
> 
> Also just to let you guys know: if you see any problems with the fanfic at all. Please, let me know. Constructive criticism is indeed welcome. :)

Chemistry had to be the biggest inspiration to his mixes. Seismology came in at a very close second. Both of how the earthquakes formed the mountains and how it moved the earth was how he wanted to move the people on the dance floor and it took the correct balance of techno and bass and trance and vocals. Sometimes it took the right mixture of plain music and scratches. Either way, Carlos always believed that chemistry and seismology were the two key factors in his music. Of course, he wouldn't deny that there was more to it than just that. Pure science was also another reason. How things fit together to make physics and the way gravity would bend if the music was played just right. He wasn't able to bend those type of rules with his music, and to be honest he was quite content with the just the ability to keep people dancing.  
  
He had heard about C.G.P's music once before from other dancers. Leland had tried to explain it to him once, but in the end even he had to just shake his head and admit that he had to be there. He took a quick glance at his phone. It wasn't even nearing the early evening yet and he was already nervous. He knew that C.G.P had a following that required a wait list and had a VIP one to boot. Favorites got in quick for discounts. It wasn't that Carlos was intimidated by that. There were parties that he threw where he had to do the same. Of course, he didn't really pick favorites. Just those that commented first on whatever "contest status" he had on his Facebook first got it. It was usually the first fifty that got the discounts and then twenty who got the VIP pass, but even then his wait list wasn't ever too long and people still always managed to come in. Hardly anyone was ever left out on the street to wait for their turn.

He placed on his stereo headphones and started up his soundboard and his laptop. He needed a distraction and right now music was probably going to be the only distraction that he was going to get until midnight. He made sure to keep his phone close and nearby so he could feel the alarm. This time the sound wouldn't be going through the floor and echoing the room, but it would be going through his head so he should be aware of when the world would vibrate without him causing it.  
  
He thought about the equations and the elements that would make up those equations into a chemical. Those chemicals he would split apart into his soundboard and into his music, splicing up the piano in the techno buzz and keeping the vocals from overpowering the song too much to disorient the crowd. He kept the drums at a decent pace as he brought the sound up and kept it to the background. He brought his thoughts about seismology into focus as he made the bass bang against his head, like a ball hitting him against a helmet. Always shaking, always alerting, but never failing to keep it predictable. Predictable was what kept the dancers crazy. Sane was what kept them from remembering that the doors held a prison and the nightclub was their one night chance at freedom.

He continued to mix the music to the science that was flowing from his head in numbers and in facts into his soundboard and laptop. He successfully created at least two tracks until he felt his phone buzz, alerting him to get out of the reverie that he he put himself in. He took off the headphones, sighing loudly. This was going to be the one night where things were possibly not going to make sense if what he heard from the other dancers and Leland was true. He set them aside and raked his fingers through his hair. A shower, find something to wear, and then he would just take a break and find something to eat before he went out.  
  
His outfit wasn't anything spectacular. He knew how hot raves could get, but opted to use the phat pants regardless. They looked weird considering that it wasn't something that was plastered on to his skin, but unlike most dancers, the less skin he showed the more comfortable he was. He also didn't go for anything too colorful or out there. He didn't like being noticed by others, even if it was to dance. He liked keeping himself on the down low.

Time flew slowly after a while. He considered getting back into the music groove, but knew too well that if he did that Leland would break into his apartment again and drag him out. He didn't want to explain, once more, of the reason why the door was broken to his landlord. He couldn't really afford an increase on his rent just because someone didn't know how to knock on the door. Right when he was about to give up and do it anyway, Leland be damned, there was loud, rapid knock at the door and he walked over to open it.  
  
Leland was with a very familiar woman, the brown-haired one from the night he had the stranger come up to the booth. She had purple eyelashes on  and she was wearing a sports bra and leggings. Her lips were painted in two toned colors. Make-up artistry at its finest, and surprisingly she was also dressed down. Most girls would be wearing bras and tutus or a kandi bra and practically underwear, if the girl was a little on the strange side. "Oh! I remember you. Cecil's been gushing about you."

 _Cecil?_  
  
Carlos stared at her for a bit, "Sorry….who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dana. I used to work with Leland." She gave him a once over. "Are you seriously going to go dancing with us with that?"  
  
Compared to her and Leland, he was pretty much going in casual. Leland was wearing spandex shorts and the tank he was wearing had splatters all over him that were probably to represent stars and would possibly glow under the black light. His hair was combed and kandi cuffs and singles decorated all the way up his arm. He was pretty sure that the the tank would be lost by the time the night was over. "I have better ones, but I usually just wear jeans and a plain shirt when I'm DJing."  
Dana sighed softly, "You are hopeless. Well, I guess you're dressed better than Leland."  
  
"I resent that." Leland gave her a look, and she didn't respond.  
  
"Lets head out."

\-----------------------

C.G.P's music in the end didn't make any sense what so ever to Carlos. The moment that they walked into the club's building, the light show was going on and the two interns already started to mingle with the crowd, looking for dancers and maybe trying to get behind the booth to talk to whoever who was DJing the party. He walked over to the bar instead and sat down on the stool, listening to the music. It was really fast paced and it sounded like as if he was trying to race something, and then he would suddenly slow it down for only a millisecond before he would speed up again and this time drag in a beating tempo that vibrated through the floor.  
  
He wasn't sure if the music was to be listened to or danced. The light show that was going on was more interesting. There was more bass to it than there was any kind of music. And then it would switch and there would be more music than there were bass. He didn't know if he was getting a headache from the hard vibrations or if he was getting headaches from how disorganized the music was. The song changed drastically and all of the sudden it started to make sense for only a few moments and then once more the unpredictability was back up again.

He was impressed that more people were coming in than leaving. Then again, he supposed that it made sense. An escape was an escape. If a DJ could provide that then they were good. Though Carlos couldn't help but sense that there was something dark behind the music that the man was playing. It wasn't exactly hidden, but once he ignored the bass and the quick pace of the song, he could honestly hear the music that he was mixing. Dark and beautiful and haunting.  
  
Now that was possibly what dragged the people in. The beating was to get people interested, the pace to keep people dancing, but those who were listening could really hear what was behind the music. Carlos couldn't help but to analyze the many different things that he could have done with that type of song. He could have kept the beating to a practiced predictability and the pace even and the music he could have enhanced with the electronic instead of hiding it for only those who were listening to hear.

"You're not just going to sit there all night."  
  
Carlos looked over his shoulder to see Dana staring at him with her hands on her hips. He was about to say something, but she wasn't going to listen. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the stool. He was a little shocked by her strength, he was off-balance as she dragged him into the jumping crowd. She started to dance and he felt awkward, but attempted to follow her lead.  
  
His eyes caught the person at the booth and for a moment he was taken aback. That couldn't be, could it?

"That's Cecil."  
  
"What?" Carlos shouted, looking at Dana.  
  
She pointed over at the DJ booth. "That's Cecil." She shouted again, this time a little clearer. "Want to talk to him?"  
  
"It's kinda rude to-"  
  
Once more she wasn't going to listen. She got behind him and pushed him towards the booth. He gave her a look, but was pushed once more towards the booth. The message was sent loud and clear and Carlos rubbed his forehead. He doubted that Cecil, whoever he was, would even be able to hear him in this type of setting.

He hesitated about going up to the booth. He knew more than anyone about how sacred that area was. He knew that he should be professional and go by the rules. He shouldn't even try to get too close to the stage even though that was where most of the crowd was hoarding at. Carefully picking his way through, he managed to get through the mass of dancers and bodies without too much trouble and got close by. The speakers were deafening and he could feel the vibrations from the music intensely than he could when he was towards the back.  
  
This man looked familiar. There was a tentacle gauge on his left ear and the tattoos that had been fading for the past week on the guy who was sitting in front of him in class was once more in full color. This time, Carlos could see the detail with precision. Some of it were random designs that he couldn't imagine what they were unless he was closer, but the rest obvious. He seemed to have an obsession with octopuses with the amount of tentacles on his body.  
  
Cecil.  
  
That was his name.

The DJ continued to concentrate fully on the crowd before he looked up. Carlos wanted to think that his eyes were on him, but he couldn't be too sure. Once more the purple cat-eye contacts were back in place. He had to roll his eyes in fondness. He never saw the appeal of changing one's eye shape as well as eye color, but it looked good. It looked like the persona he was trying to come across. Creepy and terrifying with unpredictability and instability that flowed through his music, though he shouldn't judge. Honestly.  
  
He gave Cecil a smile and a slight wave. He noticed that he was putting the headphones down and around his neck, but he decided not to get involved. It was rude enough trying to get his attention. He said his hello, Dana would be satisfied, and everyone could go home. Carlos went over towards Dana who was throwing her hands up in the air, a mock of exasperation on her face. "I said hello!" He protested.

"Yes! From a distance he couldn't hear you from!" Dana groaned, "You two are impossible I hope you know that."  
  
"How am I impossible?" Carlos laughed as she once more took the lead in another dance. He still felt extremely awkward trying to match the dancing….  
  
"Oh…" Dana gasped when the music abruptly changed from something that was wild and filled with bass to something more electronic and trance-like. Something that wasn't all over the place and was calming. The darkness was still there, the haunting music was still playing, but it felt more like it was being appeased by something. As if something was able to satisfy it.

Maybe the unpredictability and the instability was more or less a signature and the real persona of the music was something else. Carlos looked over at the DJ who was focused once more on the sound boards, but the headphones stayed around his neck. There times when he would look up, looking at the crowd, before going back to whatever he was that he was doing.  
  
For some reason, Carlos found pleasure in his ability to do that to him.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to chat and/or bug me to update, my tumblr is [here](http://lynx-tiger-arjei.tumblr.com) I'm more than willing to chat and make friends. I do take prompts on occasion. Have a great day wherever you are! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like to chat and/or bug me to update, my tumblr is [here](http://lynx-tiger-arjei.tumblr.com) I'm more than willing to chat and make friends. I do take prompts on occasion. Have a great day wherever you are! Stay safe!


End file.
